


A Guy Has Needs

by harvestwheat27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Can't say I'm sorry, Fantasizing, Literally just straight up porn, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestwheat27/pseuds/harvestwheat27
Summary: A heat wave in Tokyo leaves Kenma aching to be physical with his best friend and long time crush, Kuroo. That night, he lets himself fantasize and indulge himself a little bit.---This... is just 100% porn.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	A Guy Has Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first time writing anything on this site and for this fandom! I welcome any feedback, and hope you enjoy! :D  
> Also, sorry for the formatting! This is my first time using HTML and I'm still working on it! Thank you in advance for putting up with it! :)

Looking down at his palm, Kenma felt nervous and mildly shameful. Was this normal? No, definitely not, but would that stop him?

Practice that afternoon had been… eventful, to say the least. It was a Thursday, and Tokyo had been experiencing a heat wave all week. Luckily, the gym they used for practice was air conditioned, but despite that, it was still practically boiling. The combination of running, yelling, and constant movement had created a completely new atmosphere in the room of humidity and sweat.

Of course, as young men, there were some easy solutions of beating the heat. For most of the week, the Nekoma boys practiced shirtless. This was no big deal; they were used to and comfortable with seeing each other’s bodies at this point. They had all seen each other in the locker rooms while changing, and in the baths whenever they hit the road. All of this was perfectly normal and expected.

However, for Kenma there was a certain frustration. All week he had been subject to seeing the bare chest of his best friend. No, not just his best friend, but the man he had been crushing on ever since he was old enough to understand the feelings he had for Kuroo.

Kenma could only handle so much of Kuroo’s muscled torso, hard from training and glistening with sweat. It was enough to deal with at the beginning of the week where he had been able to turn away and compose himself, passing off his flushed cheeks as a mark from the heat, but on this fourth day, he couldn’t stop himself from groaning into his palms at the delicious sight. He had needs, you know?

This was how he found himself that night, tentatively stretching out his hand and resting it on top of his half-hard dick beginning to swell under the fabric of his boxers. The embarrassment he felt displayed itself in a flush across his cheeks that spread down his neck and across his own bare chest. Kenma let out a small huff of air, not quite ready yet to start palming himself, his lips twisted in mild guilt.

He took his right hand, the one he previously was about to touch himself with, and instead dragged it back up his chest, landing itself on his left nipple. He stilled momentarily before hesitantly flicking the hard nub, drawing from within himself an excited gasp. Okay, he decided, he was going to do this. He could deal with the emotional consequences later.

Kenma flicked himself again before bringing his middle finger up to his lips, licking the tip wetly, and taking it back to his nipple, circling it right around the edges, a shot of warmth shooting its way between his legs causing the corner of his lips to twitch. He ran with the feeling, continuing to gently circle and tap the hardness on his chest. Kenma spread his fingers, moving his wrist up and down in a way that rolled the nub between his fingers, adding more butterflies to his stomach and arching his back slightly into the motion. With the sweet licks of pleasure he felt, Kenma added his other hand, pinching and rolling in all the right places.

His embarrassment didn’t reflect his experience. Far from it, actually. He was well versed in his body, his likes, and dislikes, and was confident in his skill. Typically, though, he did try to stay away from masturbating to the thought of his lifelong best friend. At this point, he was too far gone and too pent up to escape from his current fantasy. If he let himself close his eyes, he could pretend it was Kuroo with the light, feathery touches he felt.

By this point, Kenma had grown fully hard, the drag of his boxers over his erect member causing heat to pool beneath his skin, mixing with the heat from his fingers against his nipples. He had managed to stay quiet thus far, only letting harsh breaths scape his lips. His right hand left his nipple, trailing slowly down his torso, resting a moment on his stomach which was filling and deflating with air at a faster rate than normal. He traced his hands up and down his sides, lightly spurring on his already sensitive body, imagining larger, more calloused hands in place of his smaller, softer ones.

His left hand continued to trace patterns on his torso, flicking a nipple again every once in a while, while his right hand traced the skin right above the waistband of his underwear. His hips tilted up into the touch of his fingertips, sensitivity brewing beneath them under his skin. Kenma let his fingers dip beneath the waistband, meeting a short patch of pubic hair, pushing his underwear downwards with the help of his already angled hips.

His erection sprang free, bobbing upwards and resting against his soft skin. However, he didn’t allow himself to touch it just yet. His teasing fingers smoothly ran feather-light touches against the skin around it. When running over the ‘V’ of his hips, his breath hitched. He traced fingers up and down the sensitive area of his inner thighs, catching a rough yet high groan in his throat.

During these touches, Kenma imagined Kuroo was the one touching him. He dreamed of how he wanted him, trailing wet kisses down from mouth, to neck, to chest to stomach. In his dreams, Kuroo would lick over his hips, breathing out hot breaths over his dick while refusing to touch it, Kenma absolutely keening at the feel of it. Kuroo would spread his legs, like Kenma was currently doing to himself, mouthing hot hickeys at the oversensitive skin of his inner thighs, again, refusing to touch his hot, pulsing arousal. He would lick and kiss all the skin he could touch, leaving Kenma a panting mess. Kenma acted this out with his fingers, teasing himself in a way that had his hips rolling, his aching cock searching for any contact he could find. While he felt his need manifesting in a long, high pitched whine bubbling up from his throat, he still tried pacing himself, touching everywhere he fantasized being touched by his taller counterpart.

As his thighs began to tremble, Kenma took a deep breath, finally giving himself permission to touch his member. He couldn’t help the soft, strangled moan that left his throat as he wrapped his fingers around himself, prompting a small shock wave to roll through his body. A small bead of precum already awaited him at his tip, and his back arched as he swirled his thumb, spreading it around his dick for a smoother glide of his hand.

Kenma let his head fall limp against his pillow, his left hand reached up, tangling in the front of his bicolored hair as his wrist twisted up and down himself at a slightly accelerated pace. In his mind, it was Kuroo’s hand. With the size of them, Kuroo could hold them both at once, flushed bodies pressed close, sharing space, sharing air. He would pump them together, mumbling sweet encouragements in Kenma’s ear, separated by kisses on his jaw or nibbles at his earlobe. Their legs would tangle together as Kenma would hang on to Kuroo for dear life, short fingernails desperately but gently scratching at his back.

The gentle fluttering in his stomach began to build like a white-hot tightening coil threatening to spring free at any moment. Kenma’s eyes fluttered shut, his mind filling with images of Kuroo. Kuroo over his house with just a towel hanging loosely from his waist. Kuroo laying in Kenma’s bed, arms stretched out above his head, revealing muscular abs as his shirt rides up his waist. Most importantly, Kuroo from practice that afternoon as he walked towards Kenma, body glowing due to his sweat under the lights, running a hand through sweat-dampened hair, looking so-

“-Oh!” he came, with a soft exclamation, trying to catch his breath. After a few short moments, Kenma’s eyes fluttered back open. He removed his hand from his now-soft dick, looking down at the mess he made on his stomach. He furrowed his brow with a soft frown. He wasn’t satisfied yet.

His eyes nervously flickered over to his closet. Kenma hummed to himself in contemplation. He hadn’t tried it in some time… Would that be taking things too far? He was only imagining… Surely Kuroo wouldn’t find out… Right?

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, first grabbing a towel to wipe himself off. He walked over to his closet, poking around until he found what he was looking for. Hesitantly, he pulled out the small shoe box. Reaching in, he pulled out a bottle of lube as well as a six-inch blue dildo. Kenma looked over his shoulder, as if to make sure he was still alone, before taking himself back to his bed. Despite having just orgasmed, he was still incredibly aroused.

He got himself into a comfortable position, lying on his left side with his right knee pulled closer to his chest. Ha had his left arm perched comfortably under his head, hair splayed out like an open fan. He took a deep breath, slightly nervous as it had been a bit of time since he last had used a toy like this. Kenma slicked up a finger with the lube, reminding himself to relax as he circled it around his entrance. With another calming breath, he slowly inserted his first finger, letting himself adjust slowly to the intrusion. Despite his mild discomfort, a shot of arousal curled in his stomach.

Once comfortable, he began exploring inside of him, relaxing into the feeling. Soon, a second digit was inserted, and he began spreading his fingers in a manner to prepare and loosen himself up. His erection was growing steadily at this point, and he panted softly, hips rocking slightly to meet his fingers. By the third, he was fully erect, panting and rocking his hips steadily, soft moans muffled into the pillow he had buried his face in.

A thought occurred to him that instantly pulled a deep, tight groan from his chest. If he was so satisfied by his own fingers, how would it feel to have Kuroo’s longer, thicker ones buried to the hilt in him instead? At this, he had to pause and catch his breath, not wanting to come before actually getting to the main course. He was quite excited, considering he hadn’t even brushed his prostate yet. After he relaxed for a moment, Kenma shifted onto his back, legs spread wide open as he coated the bright blue dildo in a generous amount of lube.

Kenma whined at the initial stretch of the dildo. It wasn’t very big or anything, but there was a difference in girth between it versus his own fingers. He was careful to go slow, stretching himself open one inch at a time, at one point stilling to let his hand wipe some of the sweat from his flushed forehead. Eventually, the toy was buried deep inside of him, receiving far more pleasure than pain, gasping at the effort of holding himself together.

He slid the toy slowly out of himself, moaning hotly from the missing inches. His moan was cut off abruptly as he quickly slid the toy back into himself, hips canting to meet his hand at the base of the dildo, the toy sliding completely back into him.

Kenma began to set a steady rhythm, his knees bending as his feet planted sturdily into the mattress beneath him. From this angle with his hand between his legs, the hand he used to stuff himself full would occasionally brush his still-aching cock, prompting him to roll his hips at a wilder rate. He imagined being pinned down in this position by Kuroo’s muscular arms, the taller boy panting quickly as he rolled his hips against Kenma’s, gazing lovingly into his eyes. The whine that exited Kenma’s lips that time was one of longing, a pang settling right in the middle of his chest.

He tried to adjust his hips for a better angle, letting out a huff of frustration when he just couldn’t get it right. He felt amazing, but he couldn’t yet scratch that itch that settled at the base of his spine. Kenma rolled to his side and shifted his leg, still satisfied but not there yet. With a sudden idea, he stilled his hand, adjusting himself one more time.

This time, he found himself kneeling beside his bed, legs bent under him and nose about level with the top of his mattress. He closed his eyes, lifting himself up as he positioned the dildo below himself. He breathed in deeply, breathing out slowly as he brought himself downwards, sitting on the blue monstrosity. Immediately he was satisfied with this position change, as it gave him more control.

Within a couple of strokes, he was comfortably riding the toy, far more pleased with the angle. Kenma began rolling his hips, when all of the sudden, “oh!”, he found the spot he was looking for, and the air was knocked out of his lungs. He began to ride in earnest, humming pleasurably with every drag against his prostate. His rolling hips quickened as the motion intensified, his entire body moving in just the right way to give him the satisfaction he desired.

Kenma leaned forward, bracing himself by planting his hands on the floor in front of him. It was almost as if he was straddling Kuroo. If he were there, Kenma would be running his hands over that magnificent body, letting Kuroo know just how much he appreciated him. The thought alone prompted an exaggerated roll of his hips and a deep groan of pleasure.

Losing himself to this fantasy, he pictured himself riding the shit out of Kuroo’s dick, licking his abs and placing wet, hot kisses everywhere he could possibly touch without separating their hips. He would bounce, gyrate, roll, just anything to help build momentum and make himself scream. He wasn’t a very loud person in general, but for Kuroo, he would do absolutely anything. Kenma couldn’t help but let his friend’s name tumble from his lips after a particularly well placed bounce of his hips causing his flushed cheeks to grow even hotter as the soft moans left his body as if there were some sort of spirit inside of him and he was being exorcised within an inch of his life.

Again, an expert brush against his prostate had him arching backwards so far he had to place a steadying hand behind him as his other hand flew to his dripping dick, gasping as his pleasure doubled. His hips twitched, half trying to push himself back into his dildo, half trying to buck up into his hand. Kenma knew if Kuroo was there, it would be his hand doing the work instead.

At this point, Kenma’s rhythm began to falter. His ragged breaths turned into keening moans of pleasure as he gradually lost control of his movements, losing himself to the sensations surrounding and enveloping him. His back arched again, this time throwing him forwards as he bit the edge of his mattress in a futile attempt to muffle the stream of sounds escaping him. If this was a race between himself and his orgasm, he was slowly losing, his opponent steadily catching up to him.

Along with his body, Kenma’s imagination went wild. Images of Kuroo’s body in all types of lewd positions and doing all types of lewd things to him. He could no longer hold one stream of thought for more than a few seconds. His thighs were trembling, the hand on his dick was jerky, and tears began to prick at the corner of his eyes from the sheer intensity of his sensations.

His trembling legs practically lowered the entirety of his ass to the floor, burying the toy as deep as it could go without getting stuck. He practically screamed into the mattress as his dildo reached just where he needed it to. With a few more bucks of his hips and a loud sob, Kenma came hard into his fist and the side of his bed. For a few moments, all Kenma could see was white, despite the facts that his eyes were screwed shut. His orgasm hit him so intensely he couldn’t even make a sound. Funnily enough, the last image Kenma had conjured of his friend wasn’t him in some kinky display of sexuality. No, he had imagined him smiling softly, gentle hands on each of his cheeks as Kuroo’s eyes gazed lovingly into his own.

Once the whiteness fled from his vision, Kenma took stock of his surroundings. His forehead rested on the edge of his mattress, and his shoulders heaved up and down as he let his breath catch up to him. He was still sat firmly on the blue dildo, and his hand was still wrapped around his now over sensitive member. His legs were basically useless, but in a minute or so he could probably recover just fine.

After a few more moments, he let out one last deep breath, removing his hand from himself. He grabbed the towel that was still lying beside his bed and wiped himself clean. Lifting his head, he brought a hand to the mattress, using it as support as he lifted his ass, his other hand removing the dildo. Kenma hissed slightly, feeling a bit as if he was missing a part of him. Once that step was completed, he brought his other hand to the mattress, needing both to help his still-shaking legs rise to their full length. Kenma proceeded to flop back into his bed, at least covering himself with his underwear yet again. He decided he could shower later, knowing he would need to rest to be able to recover from his activities.

Before rolling over to fall asleep, he took one last look at his phone. He noticed that he had gotten a notification while he was… taking care of himself. Staring back at him from the screen was a text notification from Kuroo. Kuroo had sent him a silly picture of a cat and a truly obnoxious amount of emojis. Kenma covered his still-flushed face with his non dominant hand as he let himself smile unabashedly.

He sent back a simple thumbs up emoji, pressing his phone to his heart before falling still into a gentle slumber. _Yes_ , he thought. _I will deal with the emotional consequences later_.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! What a "ride"! ;) Anyways! Thanks for tagging along on my first real fanfiction!  
> ALSO! Mild spoiler alert, this one may or may not be inspired by a true story. Do with that information what you will.  
> I feel like it would be kind of cool if I wrote a similar situation with Kuroo. Would you be into that idea? Let me know! :D


End file.
